creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mrbrosnan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mrbrosnan1 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 18:25, May 2, 2012 Sloshedtrain 04:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Stop fucking up my pastas ASSHOLE! I swear if you add another gallery where it doesn't belong I'll make sure you're reported. (Squidevil, AKA. User: Suprememessage) 15:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok I understand that everybody is saying that I put all the gallerys in weird places and I fucked up there pastas but just remember guys I am a human and a new user I am sorry just don't post mean things on this wall and I won't troll you again :)Mrbrosnan1 15:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Dude, what the hell? Why are you messing up some stories in this site? People didn't appreciate on what you've done to it. If it's for the trolling, you might be getting banned for it and it's not funny. Just stop and fixed it Hey guys this is MrBrosnan1 here and just wanted to say sorry once again for trolling so many peoples pasta. Sence the first message I have fixed about 5 pages and wanted to fix the rest. I am sorry and I will try my best to return everything back to it's formal status. Please stop with the threats I am trying my best. Also I don't want to be a troll just wanted the medal so sorry folks I will stop now and fix as many as possible. Just wanted the medal? That's the mark of pointsgaming, dude. If you want the medal, you got to put more effort to make LEGIT edits, or else you will get banned for pointsgaming. T.O.IVI. 16:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your edits. Mrbrosnan1, Watch your edits! You are adding grammatical errors and unnecessary sentence fragments into the pastas. This is a warning before someone reports you to the admins. We know that you are trying to help, but do not add to the pastas. What you think is right may not be what others think is good to add or take out.